In earlier work, we developed an R-C model which enable us to predict calorimeter performance within 5%. The model revealed several sources of error in the current calorimeter design. With this information, we re-designed the calorimeter to reduce these errors and to offer increased performance and flexibility. The re-design (a) eliminates the air gap, (b) requires only one sensor, (c) can accept all three currently used cell sizes 0.3, 0.5 and 1.0 ml., and (d) increases sensitivity with no significant change in rise-time. Preliminary experimental results show that the re-design achieves the performance predicted by the model.